


At Last

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Clementine and AJ finally have a place that they can call home.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead Video Game)
Kudos: 10





	At Last

“All of this…” Clem said softly as she sat on the steps of the admin building with Rosie and AJ by her side. The sun was just beginning to set, which allowed the sky to be painted in a wonderful golden glow. After a long day of working hard, the others decided to take it easy and indulge themselves in some leisurely activities. Omar sat against one of the trees as he wrote in his journal and observed the scene the sky had to offer. Willy and Aasim were playing tag around the yard as Ruby and Violet watched in amusement. Louis shuffled his cards as he prepared for a game.

Clem felt a smile tug at her lips.

“It’s worth it.”

However, her eyebrows soon furrowed with slight sorrow and her lips soon morphed into a frown as she remembered the lengthy and difficult journey she and AJ had to go through to finally have a permanent place to live.

“All those times you would ask me if we would find a home…All I could ever tell you was, ‘We’ll see.’”

AJ turned his head to look at her with a sympathetic expression.

“And your face would fall every single time…”

He shifted his gaze to the ground. He remembered that.

“Well, it’s better than saying yes and lying to me.” He assured her.

She nodded, “That’s what I told myself. But, you wanna know something I didn’t tell you?” she asked.

AJ’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as she shifted her gaze away from him.

“I never had a plan. I never knew where we were going. I never knew _anything_. I just fought, and fought, and fought, and hoped you didn’t notice. I just…hoped we’d find something before you did.” She admitted as she shook her head slightly.

AJ turned his head forward as he took in the information Clem just told him. Honestly, he _didn’t_ notice. Clem seemed to always know what to do or where to go. She was always so brave and confident, and always had an idea for any situation. He never would have guessed anything different…

“…Did I do a good job?” she whispered in a shaky voice.

AJ directed his gaze back to her. Was…was she serious right now? Did she do a good job?

After successfully saving the others from the raiders?

After risking her life to help them?

After teaching him how to survive?

After watching over, loving, and caring for him?

She’s really asking if she did a good job.

“Of course, you did! What, I mean…are you crazy?!” he asked in disbelief.

Clem giggled. “Huh, maybe a little.”

“A _lot_ more than a little!” AJ joked.

Her smile widened as she shook her head, but it soon faded once again.

“When we were in the barn, you didn’t listen to me….and if you had, I’d be dead.”

AJ looked off into the afternoon sky. He really didn’t like talking about the barn.

“I was right to trust you back at the cave. To make the hard calls even when I couldn’t.” she looked down at what remained of her right leg. “You’ll have to be strong for the both of us.”

AJ looked at her stump, then back at her, making sure to look in her eyes.

“You made it so I can…So thank you. For everything.”

A gentle smile formed on her face. “You welcome, for everything.”

The two directed their gazes back onto the courtyard, once again observing the peaceful scene.

Except his time, Clem’s smile didn’t fade, it got stronger.

It got stronger with the thought of having loyal friends that would do anything for her, and her willing to do the same for them.

It got stronger with the thought of no longer having to pray that she and AJ would find a place to live. 

It got stronger with the thought that after seven long years, she could finally rest. She could finally be at peace.

A satisfied giggle escaped her throat.

Her journey was finally over.


End file.
